The Spring Festival
|date release = Android: January 26th, 2019 iOS: January 29th, 2019 |tz = Day, Afternoon, Night |jumps = 0 |falls = 0 |teleportations = 0 |teleportation = 0 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Legend of Assassin |next = The Chinese Garden}} *This is the 5th hardest level, beating The Sailor's Tale, but before The Chinese Garden, The Faded Original, The Legend of Assassin, and The Racing. Soundtrack The BPM is 180 for the entire song. Difficulty *This level has extremely narrow pathways, similar to The Chinese Garden, and a lot of obstacles. *This level also features a secret gem in the dragon part (Around 62%). You have to kick the ball in the ground to get the gem. *There are a lot of spam taps at 70%~100%, requiring you to practice them. Trivia * Red is considered a lucky colour in Chinese culture, therefore the line's colour is red. * This is the second level to feature Chinese music and environment. The first being The Chinese Garden. * This level based off on Spring festival (Chinese new year). * This is the sixth level with the humans. The first being All About Us, second The Christmas Eve, the third The Hip Hop Evolution, fourth The Legend of Assassin, fifth The Faded. * This is the third level that does not end with a pyramid, along with The Legend of Assassin and The Football, but the fifth level, if you count the secret endings in Christmas Party and The Maze. * The level features some pairs of couplets.The pair at the end of the level, titled"舞动新春" (Dancing New Year), reads "一歌淺唱一風景 一綫輕舞一時光" (One song, one sing, one light, one light dance).It is suggested by Chinese players.It also appears right after the first crown, where a human dressed in blue is sticking it to the door, and at the second crown.But the latter two appearances are different from the former, where the order of the two sentences is inverted.There are also other pairs of couplets including the following: ** The first couplets at the beginning, titled "豬年大吉"("Happy Pig's Year"), reads "迎新春事事如意 接鸿福步步高升" (Welcome to the New Year, everything goes well, and Hongfu step by step).(But in traditional Chinese,it should be "鴻" rather than "鸿", "陞"instead of “升”.) ** The second couplets reads "爆竹升天送狗歲 春花遍地綴豬年" (Firecracker ascends to send the dog to the age of the spring).It also appears at the door where a boy and a girl are enjoying fireworks, and also inverted. ** The third different one, at the door where a girl greets her grandparent, reads "吉星高照迎富貴 五福臨門接財神" (Ji Xing Gao Zhao welcomes wealth and wealth) and titled "迎春接福" (Spring blessings) . Percentage Markers * The 10% marker is on the left by the spinning wheel. * The 20% marker is on the wall to the right before leaving the dining area. * The 30% marker is on the riverside after seeing the boat. * The 40% marker is to the left of the path entering the town part with the flipping red squares. * The 50% marker is on the right of the path leaving the flipping square part. * The 60% marker is on a grey square to the left of the path two squares after the second crowns' marker. * The 70% marker is to the left at the start of the falling masks part. * The 80% marker is at the third crown. Less broad than the third crowns' marker. * The 90% marker toward the end before the log part after collecting the ninth gem. * The 100% marker is not shown but the two opening doors could represent the 100% mark. Category:Levels Category:Levels released in 2019 Category:Night-themed levels Category:Day-themed levels Category:Extremely Hard levels